Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/PalmMan
This article is about PalmMan's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the character in other contexts, see PalmMan. PalmMan was confirmed to be a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory in the Toroko's Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 presentation showcase. He plays a major role in the plot but the extent of which is currently unknown. Background The robotic bodies of PalmMan, DragonMan, and MineMan were all created on Earth as part of a government program called the T.R.I.A.D sometime during the Cold War. MineMan defected from his purpose due to The Darkness and went into space with the two other robots. PalmMan would later defect against MineMan after MineMan collected DragonMan to be trashed and dismantling, seeing him as a threat. PalmMan was in love with DragonMan, as this was his reason to defect; however this also isn't the full story. After rescuing DragonMan, PalmMan and DragonMan headed down to Earth but got lost and side-tracked, eventually meeting Strafe and Unten in a witch's house. Ever since, PalmMan remains a uneasy member of the group, constantly worried whether he is truly part of the gang. Moveset Gimmick PalmMan has five palm fronds on his chest and will suffer battle damage as his damage percentage goes up. As he gains more damage, he gains the ability to do critical damage, which increases the less palm fronds he has on his chest, but he will also take more damage. *0% - 15% damage (five palm fronds) will have will full defense but no critical capability. *16% - 40% damage (four palm fronds) will have will 80% defense and 10% critical capability. *41% - 80% damage (three palm fronds) will have will 60% defense and 12% critical capability. *81% - 110% damage (two palm fronds) will have will 40% defense and 15% critical capability. *111% - 250% damage (one palm frond) will have will 20% defense and 18% critical capability. *251% - 999% damage (no palm fronds) will have will 10% defense and 23% critical capability. Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Taunts *'Up Taunt' - PalmMan juggles some napalm, all three exploding in the air. This taunt actually does some damage, with 2% damage being dealt to anyone in the spot where the Napalm exploded. *'Side Taunt' - PalmMan gets out a surfboard and poses next to it. *'Down Taunt' - Plays the opening of DELOREAN.88.: MIAMI LOVE through his blaster. Holding the down taunt allows PalmMan to play the song as long as the player wants, and PalmMan will even start dancing a little. Victory Poses *PalmMan reads Paula Deen’s “How to Cook A Human” with a disturbed expression on his face. *PalmMan jumps, spreading both arms and legs out as he does as the camera freezes frames. *PalmMan shoots at the camera with Napalm, eventually exploding it and cutting the feed. Trophies TBA Trivia *PalmMan's moveset references PalmMan 2, PalmMan 6: Hourglass of Mayhem, and F-Strikers. **Ghost Engine and his Side Taunt references PalmMan 2. **Hourglass Battle references PalmMan 6: Hourglass of Mayhem. **PalmKick and Cannonpropel are references to his F-Strikers moveset. *His down taunt references a episode of Fantendo Now that was never made called PalmMan in Miami. *His first victory pose references Witch House, as that was the book sitting next to him in Edith's basement. Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Subpages